The Incomplete
by Stack96
Summary: A faunus boy who lost his family. A boy who has no semblance. A boy with no past. A boy who doesn't use aura. All of these boys are incomplete in a way. But when they all meet at beacon... Team KDAJ is born.
1. 1: Kurt Kage

**Wwwwwwwwwwhat's up guys! So remember that story I was talking about at the end of surviving as traitors? This is the first chapter. This chapter is the backstory to my character Kurt Kage (Pronounced Cage) Hope you like this.**

* * *

I walk through the city of Vale minding my own business. I wear a Black hoodie with a Wolf howling at a red moon on the back with the hood up. I also had on Black jeans and Black combat boots. I walked for a good while until I hear someone yelling for help. I run around a corner and see a group of 4 faunus ganging up on a woman. One was a dog, one was a lizard, another a bird, and the last one was a hyena.

"All we want is your money. Now hand it over!" yelled the lizard. Just as he was about to grab the bag, I pulled out Lilith, a black revolver with a blade molded into the gun and a red dragon on the blade. I aimed and fired, hitting the man in the hand. He screams out in pain as his buddies look toward me. I put away my gun and look at them all.

"Come on guys. Just go home and no one else gets hurt." The hyena faunus smirks and pulls out a knife. He runs at me and I sidestep him, tripping him in the process. He falls to the ground, and I walk up and kick him in the face, knocking him out. The bird faunus flies into the air and pulls out a sword. I take out my revolver, Lilith, again and fire at him. He cuts the bullet in half and smirks. I shrug and take out my other revolver, identical to the first, but is silver and has a gold eagle on the blade, called Lucy. I fire at him and as he touches the bullet, it explodes, sending him to the ground, knocked out. The lizard faunus recovers and takes out a gun. I see this a little late and just barely dodged a bullet to the head. I fire the black revolver at him and hit his shoulder. He stumbles and I run forward. He sees this and aims the gun again. I jump to the side and off a wall, kicking the gun out of his hand. I then aim the gun at his head.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Just let us go. I promise we won't do this again. I swear". Just as I lower the gun a little, he smirks. I smirk right back and aim my other gun behind me at the dog faunus. I had both of them in my sights and I fire. The bullets skin their faces.

"Scram! Or the next one's in your head." The two grab their friends and run like the wind. I sigh and put my guns away. I turn to face the woman they were mugging. "You okay?" I ask, smiling.

"Y-Yeah. Thank you". I offer my hand and help her up. "Can I ask to see your face?"

"What?"

"I would like to know who saved me". I hesitate a little, but take off my hood. She gasps and starts to back away scared.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you." I said while putting my hands up in reassurance. She backs up more and screams as I get closer. A man sees this and runs up to me.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled.

"I'm not doing anything sir. I just heard her screaming earlier and came to help her out."

"Liar! All you faunus scum are the same! Liars, thieves, and murderers."

"Look, that's the White Fang. Not a-" I was cut off as he pulled out a knife and slashed at me. I couldn't dodge and got my left eye cut pretty deep. I scream in pain and fall to the ground.

"Get out of here you faunus scum!" I get up and walk away holding my eye. I didn't bother to put my hood up and got the evil eye the whole way home.

* * *

I walk through the front door and I'm greeted by my sister, who pops her head out to see who it is.

"Hey Kurt!" she said in a cheery tone. Then she notices my eye that healed but had a scar on it. She runs up to me concerned. "What happened?"

"I helped a lady who was getting mugged. Muggers left. She found out I'm a faunus. Went downhill from there." She nods in understanding and I go to the fridge to get a drink. I grab a liter of Mountain Dew and open it up. I walk into the living room and see my parents sitting there. They look at me and frown.

"Who did you fight this time?" asked my mom.

"Some faunus mugging a woman. But that's not what this is from." I said, pointing to the scar.

"Then what's it from?" asked my dad, raising a brow.

"The person who came afterwords". My parents looked at me confused. "When the woman saw I was faunus she screamed and a man thought I was attacking her. He attacked me mid sentence too. Who does that?"

Just then there was a loud bang heard from the front door. I take out my pistols and peek around the corner where the front door was. I see a bunch of men in masks walk in holding guns. I look back to my family and motion for them to hide. My mom comes up to me and grabs my combat knife. I look at her with an eyebrow raised. "I'm not gonna let you do this alone."

"You sure you remember your old military training?" I said teasingly. She just smiles. "You stay here and I'm going through the kitchen." She nods, and I head to the corner near the kitchen. I hear footsteps getting closer and hold my guns next to my head. I see the barrel of a rifle appear and I slam one of my guns down on it, causing it to fall while I grab the guy behind it by the throat. I see his buddies raise their guns, and I spin the guy around and stick one of my guns blades to his throat while aiming the other at his buddies.

"Let him go!" shouted one of the men.

"I will not let him go until you leave me and my family's house." I shout back. We sit there in a standoff until a man speaks up from behind.

"Let him go!" Then the others move aside revealing a man holding my mother hostage. "Or she dies."

I look at him unamused. "You do know I can kill you before she dies right?" Then I see the glint of the knife in my mom's hand. "Besides. She has you where she wants you." I smirk and my mom stabs the man in the leg. The man screams and lets her go. She pulls the knife out and stabs the closest person. I fire my guns at the remaining people, until I notice someone sneak up on my mom. "Mom, LOOK OUT!" I yelled but it was too late. The man bashed her in the back of the head with the butt of his gun, knocking her out. "NO!" I said before being knocked out myself.

* * *

I wake up to a throbbing headache and pain in my chest. I look down, only to see blood soaking my sweatshirt. _Shot. That's just great. Wait… WHERE'S MOM!_ I thought. I looked around and saw my family in a pile in the living room. I crawl over to them and checked the bodies. They were all dead. _What did we do to deserve this? What did we do?_ I didn't have time to cry because I heard a window break, followed by the smashing of a bottle. I look in the kitchen and see everything on fire. I grab a chair and bust open a window in the living room. I grab the bodies one at a time and drag them out. Once I had the last body, I got caught on the broken glass. I try to free myself with no luck. The smoke starts to mess with my head and I grab my gun. I slash at the wood frame but get nowhere. I finally do the one thing to get myself free. I activate my semblance and turn into a black wolf the size of a giant alaskan malamute. I get free, and grab the bodies, dragging them so they're next to one another and whine. The firemen show up minutes later, and go around to the back to see me sitting next to my family in my human form.

"What happened here son?" asked the chief.

"They attacked us in our own home." I said distantly.

"Who did?" I don't answer, so he reaches for my shoulder. As soon as he touches it, I take out my gun and aim it at his head. Another firefighter saw this and rushed over. The chief held up his hand to stop him from coming any closer. I look and see what I'm doing and put the gun away. The chief looks at the bodies. "This your family?" I nod. Then I remember the last thing I saw before I passed out. The man that knocked out my mother had a tattoo of a skull with bat wings on his shoulder. I get up and start to walk away. The chief grabs my arm. "Where are you going?"

"Into town. Don't worry about me. Not like anybody does." He sighs and lets go. I sprint off and activate my semblance again. I run into town and into an alley to transform back. As I do I hear someone behind me. I turn around and see a man with silver hair, a cane, and a coffee mug.

"Quite the skill you have there, young man." he said.

"What do you want, if I may ask." I say with a smile, but still alert.

"I want to invite you to my school." he says. I just raise my brow.

"You want me to come to your school". He nods. "And what school would that be?"

"Beacon Academy, of course." I sit there, shocked. "Of course, I will need the consent of your parents."

My face grows dark. "That's impossible sir."

"Oh? And why's that?" He asks, raising a brow.

"They're dead". He takes a sip of his coffee.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You can still come to my school if you want."

I think for a bit. "Alright fine. I'll come to your school."

He smiles. "Good. There's an airship coming tomorrow. Get some rest." He says and walks away. _Don't worry my family. I will avenge you. One way. Or another._

* * *

**So tell me what you think. Like it or hate it. Either way I'm still writing this. Till next chapter Stack out.**


	2. 2: Guardian Adam

**Hey everyone! Second chapter out after the first! So this chapter is short backstory for my friend Thelastguardian's Character Guardian Adam. Hope you like.**

* * *

I came home one day after finishing a day at regular school to find my dad and little brother on the floor bleeding out. I grabbed my two swords that I use for training, because I want to enter Signal Academy. I find a man watching me with a smile, and I run at him yelling "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE". He laughs and disappears. I look all over the house, hoping to find him, but no luck.

I waited outside after my battle lust went away and I truly saw my brother and father dead. I waited for my mother to come home. When she did she asked, "Why are you outside?"

"Because of this." I said. I opened the door and she saw my brother and father dead.

She looks at me. "This is your fault!" she yelled as she tries to hit me. I look up with hate for the woman in front of me and without realizing I activated my semblance on her, making her feel the worst pain she ever experienced all over again, till she died from shock. I looked over at her scared, because of what I did and I ran from my house.

After that happened, I forged some papers saying I could enter Beacon. I was the best swordsman you could ever find in my town, so they accepted me right away. I changed my name from Luke Dire to Guardian Adam, because of what I had done. I now protect the weak, as if to make amends for my actions.

* * *

**Hope you liked it guys. Tell me what you think. Stack and Thelastguardian OUT!**


	3. 3: Jay

**Before you read the story I would like to apologize. I saw no where to put a break since there was barely any talking. Sorry it's a jumbled mess. This is a Backstory for FFWritter259's Character Jay. P.S. He's new to writing. Cut him some slack.**

* * *

A younger Jay sits in his room at the end of the hallway, listening to all his friends chilling outside. You see, Jay didn't have parents, they had given him up when he was a kid, so he lived in an orphanage. He refused to go outside, because of the tons of homework he had to do if he wanted to become a Hunter. As he listened to all his friends play, he realized the shrieks of joy turned to yells of terror. He grabbed his sword, which he'd modified to shoot shotgun shells. He'd had the sword since he was left at the orphanage by his parents. He ran outside and saw a Grimm, which he took out in a matter of minutes. Everyone knew Jay was going to be a Hunter, and how hard he strived to be one. After his battle with the Grimm, he went back inside to learn more. The day came to test for Beacon Academy, it felt like forever. The only problem was he was having the worst day of his life. He was woken up by two Grimm roaring outside of his window at 5 A.M. He ran out to take care of them. He had to be leaving for Beacon for the test at 7 A.M. Without even realizing it, he shut his alarm off when he came back inside. He decided he would lay down for five more minutes. Well, he fell asleep, and he woke up at 7:15 A.M.. He jumped out of bed and ran for the door, headed for Beacon's airship by the cliff. He ran and barely got to one as it started to take off, knowing it wouldn't stop. He grabbed onto the landing gear of the airship. Before the ship hit the ground, he started running to his testing area. Jay got to the door as the teacher closed it. He begged and pleaded to be let in. The teacher did the only humane thing possible and shut the curtain thus covering the door window. Jay had to take the way of shame back to the airship to take him back to the orphanage. Only as people started smirking and laughing at him did he was still in his pajamas. He got back to the orphanage and just started to ball his eyes out. He would have to wait another year to try to get in Beacon. As he screamed into his pillow, he heard a quiet knock. He slowly got up, holding back his tears, and when he opened the door, he saw Glynda Goodwitch. She didn't say a word, just handed him a pencil and a test. As Jay went to hug her, she stood back and said " You have 1 hour starting now". Jay jumped to his desk and started filling in answers. In a hour that felt like 30 seconds, Glynda knocked again. He opened the door and handed her the test. She said "I'll be back tomorrow with your results". All Jay could say was thank you and then she turned and left. Right after, that Jay turned to his pillow and screamed into his pillow with happiness. Jay could hardly sleep, he sat in bed until 3 A.M. Then he finally fell asleep. He woke up at 7 A.M. and started pacing back and forth, pondering if he could get in Beacon or not. Around 8 A.M, he heard a person walk up to his door, and before they could knock, he opened it, and Glynda stood there with a strange look on her face, not knowing he would open the door. She handed him a test, and he had scored in the 90th percentile. He squealed for joy, as he found out after all of that he got in! He was jumping around and was so excited! Glynda looked at him, and all she said was congratulations, then she walked off.

* * *

**Alright! Three down and one to go. Tell us what you think I can relay messages to them or they can read the reviews themselves. But they might be lazy so I'll just forward them. Stack, Thelastgaurdian, and FFWriter OUT!**


	4. 4: Drake Alcander

**Hey guys! So yeah final Back-story. I also noticed some of you skipped over the second chapter... Why? I don't know. You miss out on a back-story and Info. Anyways this one is my buddy AHSora's Character 'Drake Alcander'! Enjoy!**

* * *

"_When did it all begin? When did my hunt start? I guess… I guess it all started what, six years ago? Yeah, six years ago next month. It all seems so long ago. I suppose it all started on the morning of my twelfth birthday. I was headed home from my school stop…"_

_Man, school is so boring. If it was just gym, history, and Science, I'd be fine. Math class is so boring! _These thoughts and others bounced around my head as I traversed the beaten path through the field of tall grass leading to my house, kicking a stone as I went. The stone bounced toward the left side of the path, and I, done with my game, stepped forward and wailed on the rock, sending it flying into the grass, instantly disappearing from sight. I'd put too much into the kick, though, and fell over, tumbling down a slope, into a cave hidden amongst the grasses.

"Ugh, my head!" I said, probing the sore spot on my head. I felt a sticky wetness, and pulled my fingers away to see blood on my fingers, almost black in the dimness of the cave. Suddenly, my hands were illuminated clearly from a light behind me. I turned, and saw a bright light coming from the back of the cave. Curious, I walked over to the source, which turned out to be a Dust crystal. "Mom and Dad might be interested in this" I said, reaching for it.

As my hand approaches, the crystal, at first about the size of a coin, seemed to grow larger. _No, wait, thats not right, it's pulling free of the stone around it. It's almost like its… approaching me. _As it pulled free of the stone, its brilliant white light pulsed, seemed to grab me, then retracted. I dropped to my knees, suddenly weak. It took me a minute to get to my feet, but when I did, I noticed that I had grabbed the crystal during my fall. I went to pocket it, to bring it home, when I saw that something was different about the crystal. Instead of being pure, painfully bright white, it now had a teal, serpent-like streak on it. I pocketed the crystal, and stumbled out of the cave. _Wow, this thing drained me more than I'd thought._

When I got home, my parents were standing by the front door. My mom, Chloe, examined the back of my head, and ran to get me an icepack, saying as she walked away "You ought to be fine, Duck".

"Dad."

"Yeah, whats up?"

"That cave I fell into, I found this" I say. Pulling the crystal from my pocket, I feel the same sort of _pull_ as before, but gentler now, only really discernable if you knew what to expect. I passed it to him, placing it gently in his blue glove.

"Hurk!" Dad gasped, collapsing to the ground. He tried to drop the crystal, but it remained stuck to his hand, surrounded by a vortex of blue smoke. _Not smoke, his aura!_ I realized, tearing the crystal from his hand. As it returned to my hand, Dad relaxed, and aura stopped spilling out of him into the crystal. The remaining aura got sucked into the crystal, but I could feel that it was still there.

"Here Duck, here's that icepa- Gorman, what's wrong?" Mom said, rushing toward Dad, throwing the icepack at me. I catch the icepack, dropping the crystal into my lap. "Whats this?" Mom asks, reaching for the crystal.

"Don't!" Dad and I say, just as Mom's hand closes around it.

"Gurk!" cried Mom, as she too hit the deck. A vortex of deep green aura enveloped the crystal. Once again, I yank the crystal away, and the aura is sucked into the crystal, melding with the aura Dad unwillingly deposited.

"It stores aura!" I said, amazed, as I examined the crystal. Staring at it intently and slowly turning it, I kind of saw _through_ it, like when you stare at one object and unfocus your eyes. The chunk of aura donated by my parents was there, but there was a steady flow coming from another source, which I guess is me.

"Ugh, phew. I wonder why it doesn't drain you." Dad said, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"It did at first, when I first found it. But now, for some reason, it's draining at a steady rate, instead of taking a massive chunk. I barely even feel it, and I don't feel weak or queasy like before." I said as I helped Dad slowly lift Mom and bring her inside to the couch, which both of my parents flopped down upon. Sitting in a chair, I placed the crystal on the coffee table for us all to contemplate.

"What's that there?" Mom asked, pointing at something on the crystal. I picked it up and looked at the spot where she was pointing, and saw the teal streak, and two bloody fingerprints.

"When I fell, I must have grabbed it with my bloodied hand. As for the teal streak, I don't remember it being there before I grabbed it." I said as I traced the streak with my thumb.

"Well, I doesn't seem to do you any harm, so I guess we can let you hold onto it" Mom said, taking a picture of it in my hands.

"You sure?" Dad and I ask.

"Yeah, why not. Now, Drake, grab the scythe from the garage and get to clearing some of that grass. If you don't, the house is bound to be engulfed soon!" Mom said, shooing me off.

"_And so, for the next two weeks, life resumed as usual. When I wasn't working on my exoskeleton, affectionately named Alex by Mom, or at school, I was working around the house. Until one day, about a month and a half after I found the Crystal…"_

"That's weird. What's the scythe doing out here?" I asked myself, looking around the gate. I am usually the one who gets the scythe and trims the grasses, so it was odd seeing the scythe, not only out already, but so far from the house, with no trimmed grass around. "Odd, I wonder why this is out…" I trailed off, taking in the house.

The house was ablaze, with the roof caved in, and part of the front wall caved in. I took off running for the house, putting on my partially completed armor, and throwing my bag into the grasses. Holding the scythe in one hand, I activated the respirator in Alex's head before diving into the house. I entered the living room, and had to dodge around a massive black feather embedded in the couch. Mom and Dad's room was empty, and I ducked into my room briefly to grab some stuff, namely my flash drive and my favorite book, The History of Remnant.

The last room to check was the kitchen, and as I entered, I saw a dead Beowolf pinned to the wall by Mom's rapier. I stepped through the smoke filled doorway, and tripped over another Beowolf, stuck to the floor with Dad's longsword. I looked forward, and came face to face with my parents.

They lay on the floor of the kitchen, their blood seeping onto the tiles. The flames seemed to slow down, allowing me a millennia to imprint the image onto my brain. They lay together, hands held. A look of utter peace was sketched on their faces, even though Dad was missing a good chunk of his face. Mom's other hand reached for a fist sized hole in her chest. Suddenly, the fire roared back, blasting away the silence. Tears in my eyes, I picked myself up, and leapt through the broken window. Emotions ran rampant, and as I walked away from the house, a terrible cry tore itself from my throat, full of sadness and rage. Twin howls followed mine, and two more Beowolves slipped from the shadows of the forest. They ran at me, in a flanking maneuver. The emotions inside me reached a breaking point, and as I let loose another howl, my rage transformed, from something hot and wild, to a cold, calculating need for destruction.

The one on the left leapt, and I met it with my fist, snapping it to the side, my armor-clad hand holding up fine. The right one dashed forward, and I charged past it, removing a foot with the scythe. The bloodless beast collapsed in a pile, trying to stand. I rushed back to finish it off, when the first Beowolf slides by me, slashing at my arm, but not finding anything to tear at, its claws sliding off my armored forearm. I flipped over it, removing an arm, then turned and jumped past it, slicing it in two. I turned around, looking for the other Beowolf, when it blasted past me, narrowly missing me.

I feel pretty exhausted by this point, and yet, I've never felt more alive. I stare down the Beowolf as my hands drift toward my sides. My fingers brushed my pocket, and I was filled with energy. "What the..?" I said. Seeing the break in my stare and sensing my confusion, the Beowolf charged, and I ran out to meet it. It was so odd, as much energy I had used up in the fight, I was suddenly maxed out again. I pushed off the ground, and made a fantastic leap, pulling the scythe's blade up into the Beowolf's jaw, and through the top of its head. Even with so much damage done, it wasn't enough to fill my need for vengeance, and so I turned mid-jump and swung the scythe, tearing the Beowolf's face in two as it was hurled toward the flaming wreckage of my home. I hit the ground, hard, and heard a snap. I tried to stand, and my left arm failed to assist me. I stumbled to my feet, and saw the pure white of bone sticking out of my forearm. Just then, seemingly by fate, a piece of paper flew from the house, and I grabbed it with my good arm. It was the paper I had picked up the other day, for a notebook. I could tell because the page was a faint shade of teal. On it was written three words that etched themselves into my mind as the paper burned and the world grew black.

Beware Cinder Fall

I awoke in a hospital bed, coming to slowly. It was like my senses turned on one at a time. When everything seemed to be working, I opened my eyes. I was in a hospital bed, my stuff in a pile on the chair beside me. Blue hospital curtains closed me in with a gray haired man in a deep green coat. I pulled myself up into a sitting position, and tapped him on the shoulder. With a snort, the man woke up and looked over at me.

"Ah, so, you're awake."

I went to say cheekily, _And so are you_, but it came out as a hoarse croak. The man stood up, and opened the curtain, motioning for someone to come over. "He's up. Get me a water, would you?" he said to someone out of sight. "They found you outside the ruin of your house, along with two dead Beowolves. Do you know anything about that?" he asked, gold eyes studying me carefully. I nod. An attendant arrived with a glass of water, which I gulped down, loving the feel of aqua refreshing my throat. "Are you aware what happened inside your house?" the man asked, taking the empty glass from me and handing it back to the attendant.

"Pieces of it, yeah." I coughed, rummaging through my things. I found the crystal underneath my copy of The History of Remnant.

"Quite good with a scythe, aren't you? You ever think of being a Hunter?" he said, watching as I pulled out the crystal.

"I- er…" I said, thinking. I pushed my sorrow away, into a corner of my mind for later. If I became a Hunter, I could become much better at fighting Grimm, and I could hunt down this "Cinder Fall". If I didn't… well, I had nothing to go back to. "Are you offering training?" I asked.

"Well, I suppose we can work something out. A dusty old crow that I know might be able to help. And of course, you'll have to attend Beacon Academy."

"Fine by me" I said, pulling myself to my feet. I wobbled over to the man, and grabbed his hand, shaking it firmly. He seemed surprised for a second, then he smiled, returning the handshake.

* * *

**Finally we can move on to when we go to Beacon. This only makes it harder for us. Some of us have School while others don't. So It will take a WHILE to get another chapter up. But you better believe that it will pick up now. Stack, TheLastGaurdian, FFWriter, and AHSora. Out.**

**Also Yes this one was longer than the other two because he's written before and the others are new.**


	5. 5: Airship

**Stack: Sup guys! It's great to post our first actual chapter instead of a backstory. You guys want to say anything to the readers?**

**AHSora: we don't have too much more content to work with, but when volume 2 comes out, we'll have a better idea of what life at Beacon is like on a day to day basis.**

**Stack: Aight. Anyone else?... No? -Sigh- fine. To the story.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Airship

**Jay**

So the day had finally come! He was going to ride the airship to Beacon! He gathered his weapon, his clothes and his skateboard, and started walking out of the orphanage. Jay had to leave early if he was going to board all the way to the airship in time for boarding. As he made his way out, he saw Ariana getting in a cab to go to the ship. Jay asked if he could split the bill and ride with her. She looked at him, smiled, and rolled up her window and the cab started to drive away. Jay knew she would do that, but he decided to give it a try anyway. Jay had everything he needed, and he was about to start his long journey. He put his board down and started to stroll down the road to Beacon.

* * *

Ten minutes into his ride, he saw an injured eagle. He went over to it, put a bandage on it and gave it a small split he made from sticks. Jay was proud with his work and obviously the eagle was too, as it followed him as he continued onward. On the way Jay was listening to music and he dropped his ipod as he went to change the song. He bent over with one hand on a railing and one grabbing the ipod. As he did this, the eagle came down and landed on his arm. Jay had read about this, and this meant the eagle had chosen him to be his caretaker, or friend. Jay knew the eagle would stay with him, so he named it Alpha. He had Alpha fly as he got near the ship. As he approached he saw Ariana boarding, and he sped up as he saw all the people. He made sure to get on the same ship as Ariana. He made sure to walk past Ariana and say "thanks for the ride". He looked out the window and saw Alpha land on the ship.

As time passed Jay listened to music and watched the people board. A good hour into the wait, the ship started to take off. He could barely contain his excitement when Beacon came into sight.

* * *

**Adam**

I look around as the forever fall forest burns. I try to yell to three other people, one clearly a wolf Faunus and one looks like a giant mech. The last one is just a shadow and I can't make out any features. As I'm yelling to them, the Faunus falls as a ursa runs into him and rips him to shreds. I try to run and help but I can't move my legs. The giant mech turns and looks at a woman who looks like she's spreading the fire that's burning the forest down. He runs at her and tries to hit her, but she just knocks him back and he falls and doesn't get back up. I look at the shadow person and he falls to the ground, blood leaking out of him and it forms a puddle around him. I scream in pain as the circle glows black and I pass out. And then I wake up in the real world.

I look around at my "home", if you could even call it that. Shack was a more appropriate word. I shake my head a few times to wake myself up fully, hoping to get rid of the memory of the nightmare then got to the bathroom to take a shower. As I get out, I remember what day today is, and move as fast as I could, making sure everything was packed. After I made sure everything was taken care of, I strapped on my armor, then grab my swords, void and life, followed by my suitcase, full of keepsakes of my family, so as to remind me why I'm going to Beacon.

* * *

As I get on the airship, a girl wearing grey and white and has a great sword strapped to her back trips me and then laughs as I fall face first. I get up and look at her with malice. I turn toward her and ask " why the fuck did you trip me".

She looks at me and snorts. "I'm sorry I'm not supposed to talk to poor people."

I look at her then smirk she then looks at me with confusion and I start to laugh at the confused look on her face" Well that reminds me, I'm not supposed to talk to stuck up bitches like yourself " I said, then walked away. I sat down and chuckled at her as her friends hold her back from trying to kill me. I then fall into the most peaceful sleep I've ever had in a long time.

* * *

**Kurt**

I get up, stretch, and grab all my things from the hotel room, paying on the way out. I head straight for the airships with my hood up to hide my ears. I get there and there's a crowd waiting for the airship to arrive. I take out my iPod and flip through the songs. I stop on killing in the name of by rage against the machines and bob my head to the beat.

* * *

Soon the airship arrives and I get on and sit in a seat towards the back. A guy makes his way toward me and I don't notice since I'm still listening to music.

"This seat taken?" He asks. I don't answer and play the air guitar along to the song. I stop and see him staring at me.

I take off my headphones without taking off my hood. "Sorry you say something?"

"Just asked if this seat was taken?" I shake my head and motion for him to sit. He does and stares at me. I notice right away.

"What?"

"What's with the hood?"

"Lets just say people don't really like me."

"What? If they haven't met you how can they hate you?"he asks. Before I can say anything a passing student's weapon gets stuck to my hood and it falls off. I hear gasps and murmurs all around. _Well fuck. There goes that secret_.

* * *

**Drake**

_ Today's the day._

My eyes open slowly, and I walk over to my alarm clock, slapping the off button. I wandered into the bathroom, and splashed my face with water, washing the sleep from my eyes. "Alex, wake up!" I yell from the bathroom. The sound of Alex whirling to life competed with the shower for which could be loudest as I stepped inside the second. "You know what day it is, Alex?" I yell as I clean myself, having heard Alex's tune for being awake. Alex, as usual, said nothing. "That's right, it's Moving Day! Time to to see if my "years off" has paid off" I replied to Alex's silence, using my fingers to make air quotes.

_These past few years has been anything but a vacation_ I thought, rubbing shampoo into my hair. Not only had I been marched through all the normal battle school courses, and some advanced ones, but I had finished Alex's body, some voice commands, and built my weapon. It took me a long time, especially getting it to fold up into a smaller form, and getting it to fire without falling apart. But with a bit of help from Qrow, I was able to get Heaven's Wrath up and operational. The teal and black scythe, longer than I am tall, was able to compress into a shape roughly the size of a suitcase, that straps to the back of both my clothing, and Alex. It can be fired both folded and in its full form. Instead of ammo, I used the Crystal and, through a bit of tinkering and a few explosions, am able to fire bursts of stored or fresh aura through it, which bounce through a series of changeable filters to achieve the type of shot I require.

As I got out of the shower, I dried my hair, then slipped on my necklace, a silver chain forming a small cage for the pyramid piece of the Crystal I accidentally broke when fitting the Crystal into Heaven's Wrath. Interestingly enough, the shard retained the properties of the whole Crystal, able to store and release aura. Wrapping a towel around myself, I left the bathroom, grabbed a T-shirt, jeans, and underwear off the top of my dresser, and returned to the bathroom to change. I'd changed a few times in front of Alex, but stopped doing that after a while. It's weird, but it feels like he's watching me. "I mean, I know he's watching me, but it feels like he's WATCHING me" I told myself, slipping on my clothes. Striding out of the bathroom, I quickly made sure that all my stuff was put away. Everything was all packed up, until all that was left was Wrath, my cloak, and Alex. After a moment of hesitation, I fold up my cloak, and put it in my suitcase. "Dress to impress, right?" I say, stepping up to Alex.

"Come on buddy, lets suit up." I say, turning Alex around. Having heard the magic words, Alex's back popped open, and I stepped into my suit. "Seal the hatch, would you Alex?" I asked, grinning a little as Alex closed up. No matter how many times that happened, it always felt as satisfying as the first time. I turn around, grab Heaven's Wrath, strap it to my back, grab my suitcase, and turned around. Nothing remained to show that I had spent six years of my life here. It was almost like I'd never been here. It was strange: I had hated this place, it was just a place that I had fallen asleep many a night. However, I'd had nothing to call home for a six years now,and in that time, this dump took on that name. As much as I didn't care for the place, I would never forget it. Shaking my head furiously, I turn and leave my dingy little apartment, closing that door for the last time.

* * *

On my way to the Beacon airship, I grabbed a hot sandwich from my favorite place to eat. People stared at the teal and black suit of armor walked down the street, a suitcase in one hand, a bagged sandwich in the other, and some form of weapon strapped to its back. When I got on the airship, I found myself a seat by one of the massive windows, plopped myself down in it, and pulled off my helmet, placing Alex's head on the table so he could watch the world outside. I sat there, happily munching on my sandwich, as I watched people filter onto the airship. As I pulled the last delicious morsel toward my lips, my fingers were suddenly engulfed in SOMETHING ELSE'S MAW! I pulled my head back, and came face to face with a gold eyed husky.

"Wha- my sandwich!" I cried out, pulling my fingers free as the dog licked his chops, looking for more. "You fiend, who do you belong to?" I ask the dog, scratching its ears.

"Sabre! Sabre, where are you?!" asks a girl, running up and down the ship. I look down at the dog, just as we lift off.

"Are you Sabre?" I ask him, and watch as his ears prick up. "Ma'am, is this your dog?" I ask the lady when next she passed me.

"Sabre! Where have you been?! Were you bothering this… guy?" she asked, hesitating as her eyes rose from her dog to me.

"Other than help me finish my lunch, no, not at all. Bringing your dog to Beacon?"

"Yeah, Mom and Dad told me I either had to bring him with me, or put him in a kennel." she said to me, very animated. I decided to stay seated and listen to her, kind of. All of a sudden, she stopped talking and gasped, looking at something over my shoulder. I turn around and see the cause for everyone's shock.

Sat across the room at a table were two guys, one in a black hoodie, the other in a Grey hoodie. Everyone was muttering and murmuring, pointing at the kid in black, or more specifically, at the pair of wolf ears on his head. The muttering quickly changed tone from shocked to disgusted, and I hear quite of few faunus slurs. I turn back to Rosa, and see an ugly sneer slowly painting its way across her otherwise lovely face.

"So, what do you think of the filthy faunus?" she asks in a tone of utter disgust, not even looking at me.

"I'm fine with him" I reply, petting Sabre. However, it was just quiet enough in the cabin that I could be heard by everyone there. A heavy silence accompanies my reply, and Rosa stands, looking at me with a mix of shock and disgust as she takes a step back.

"What?!"

I sigh, regretting having said anything. I then stand as well, and repeat myself, saying "I'm fine with him".

"What are you, a faunus lover?"

"What are you, a human lover? Why do you hate the faunus?" I reply, maybe a bit too cheekily.

Rosa's face turned red as she responded "They're no better than animals, and they do terrible things to people".

"I thought you liked animals" I said, giving Sabre a scratch under the chin. "Besides, not only do humans do terrible things to themselves sometimes, they've also done terrible things to the faunus, without reason. Do you hate humans?" I ask calmly.

"Of course not, but -"

"Besides, has a faunus ever done you wrong?" I ask. As these words leave my lips, I see Rosa rally back, pulling her fight back together, and a bunch of the spectators join in, backing Rosa. All of them declare that some faunus did them wrong, at the one time in somewhere before their tale of woe is overridden by someone else, each of them clamoring to tell how bad the faunus are. I let this go on for a bit before I point at the wolf faunus and ask them all "Is he the one that did all these things to all of you?", still collected. Silence smothered the crowd, and after a second, someone amongst the spectators speaks up.

"What?"

"Is that guy, that faunus right over there, the one that did all those terrible things to you?" I ask, emphasizing the first three words.

Everyone slowly replies "No" all rather grudgingly.

"So why do you have a problem with him. By your own account, he's done nothing to harm any of you, or your reputations". And so I repeat "I am fine with him, and I will wait until I know him better before I form an opinion, and so should all of you" I say, placing emphasis on the last part of the sentence. With that, I sat back down, pulled on Alex's head, and start playing "This Will Be the Day". Everyone else, realizing this is over, and not wanting to confront the guy clad in teal armor, start to disperse, and I see the wolf faunus go back to talking to the gray hoodied guy. Rosa storms away, calling Sabre to follow. Sabre sniffed my hand, looking for more food, then followed after Rosa. Out of the corner of my eye, I see someone peering around the cabin. I turn to see the newcomer, a dark haired guy in a black jacket, duck back into his previous compartment. I turn back toward the window, shaking my head a bit.

_Way to make a great first impression._

* * *

**Kurt**

After everything calms down, Donnie starts to talk again. "So that's why people hate you."

"Yup. Because I'm Faunus."

"Well as long as you're not in the white fang then you're okay with me."

"Thanks umm..."

"Donnie. Donnie Lee." He sticks out his hand.

"Kurt Kage." I said shaking his hand.

"We'll nice to meet you Kurt. Hope to see you around beacon."

"Likewise Don." We went back to being quiet for the rest of the trip.

* * *

**Adam**

I wake up upon hearing loud noises, and work my way toward the compartment where two people are finishing up their discussion in. I arrived just in time to see one of them sit down, and the other one turn back toward someone else. The one who sat down is wearing a teal mech suit and has teal hair, the one who turned to someone else is a wolf faunus wearing a black and red hoodie and has red eyes and black hair, and the one the faunus turned back to was wearing a gray hoodie and has gray hair. While I was looking at the group, I notice one of them, the one in the teal mech suit, looking at me. _"shit" _I thought in my head and left quickly, and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Stack: There you go guys our first actual chapter. Keep in mind that it's really hard to work on something with 4 people. It's better alone but we wanted to take a challenge. Thus this.**

**AHSora: Also comment more. We get bored and want to read what you guys thought. Hint hint.**

**Stack: Anyways. Till next time we OUT!**


	6. 6: Opening Speech

**Hey everyone! First off I would like to apologize. We have had this chapter done for some time but I have been really busy and couldn't upload it. So yeah. Sorry. Anyways I also want to welcome Roland127 as he will now be writing for Jay. So here you go our loyal fans!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Opening speech

**Kurt's**

Donnie and I continue to sit in silence, till a commotion grabs our attention. A woman pops up on screen and starts to talk to us.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch." She said. I tuned out the rest since it was just an introduction for us to Beacon. I look in my bag for a snack and find my beef jerky. I tear open the package and start to chew on one of the strips.

Soon the ship lands and I over hear that we have to meet in the main hall in an hour. I decide to wander about a bit when another student comes up.

"Hey! wait up a sec!"

I stop and turn to see a girl with short pink hair and glasses looking at me. "What do you need?"

"I, erm, wanted to apologize for earlier, about, you know, saying you are worse than an animal." the girl said, looking ashamed of herself.

I wave it off. "I'm use to it. Don't worry about it umm…"

"Rosa, Rosa Johnson." She says, sticking her hand out for a shake. "And, as much as it makes me sound like a hypocrite, that's a terrible thing to say! I just met you, and you seem like a nice guy. I'm REALLY sorry about how I acted on the ship. Its just that, you know…" she said, hiding her face a little and fiddling with her bangs.

"The White Fang. I understand. Most people think all faunus are White Fang." I say, shaking her hand. "Most of us actually hate the white fang, believe it or not."

"The White Fang must make things tough for all the faunus, huh?" she asked, slowly walking toward the academy, motioning for her dog to follow.

"Yeah, but some people learn to just live with it. Hell, I stick up for myself if it comes down to it." I say grinning. I motion toward the dog. "So who's your little friend?"

"This rascal?" she asks, scratching under the dog's chin, "This goof is Sabre. He'll eat any food you've got, so watch it." she says, as Sabre approaches me for a sniff.

"Well if I know one thing about dogs, it's that they love meat." I say as I take out my bag of jerky and toss him a slice. Sabre snaps it up, licks his chops, and sniffs my hand for more.

"Sabre, don't eat all the guy's jerky!" Rosa cries, and Sabre walks over to her side, grinning slightly.

"It's fine. I know how dogs think. He wouldn't dare take the rest of my jerky." I say with a chuckle.

"Hehehe, it makes sense that you would know how dogs think, hehehe. oh, um… No offense." she says, glancing at the ears atop my head.

"None taken. Truth be told, I'm more of an animal than people think at times." She looks confused but we reach the main hall. "Well I guess we have to split. I'll see you around." I said, doing a little salute with two of my fingers.

"Okay then, I'll see you later then. Come on Sabre!" she said. Sabre licked my hand, and I gave him a scratch. Seeing no more jerky, Sabre trotted off after Rosa, who was still easily seen in the nearly empty hall.

I find a quiet little area and lean against the wall. I start to drift off, then soon I fall asleep without realizing it.

* * *

**Adam's**

I wake up to a voice saying "Hello, and welcome to Beacon". I look and see a hologram, so I tune it out, and start looking through my bag to make sure nothing is missing. I see students getting off, and walk with them, following them to the main hall, waiting with everyone else and I see a man with white hair and green clothes and a cane enter. I realize it'll be a boring speech, so I tune everything out and wait for it to be over.

* * *

**Jay's**

The airship shook as it touched down, tossing me about a little as the doors opened and students start rushing out.

"Pilots could use a little extra practice." I say under my breath as I start to follow everyone out, slightly annoyed by the hustle and bustle. As I step out of the airship, I see Alpha flying overhead, the bronze hawk soaring over the crowd of people and landing on a nearby roof.

I watch him as he looks down at all the students below, looking at each individual.

"Crazy bird…" I mutter as I look around, scanning the faces of those around me. None of them look very interesting, and as I'm looking I feel someone run into me from behind, throwing me off balance.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I yell as I catch myself, barely managing to not fall. Whoever ran into me disappears into the crowd, and I watch as the bunch of students thins out, suddenly leaving me alone.

"Damn fools… Need to learn how to walk properly. Well, at least I've got the place to myself." I look around at the campus, seeing a multitude of buildings. I have to admit, it is an impressive place, made for the best. As I begin to walk, I wonder how many untold stories are stored in the buildings around me, how much knowledge sat in wait in the structures.

"Where to go… Where to go… So much space, so little time." I want to explore the campus, map out every single detail of the school, but I know I don't have enough time to do so. Instead I start walking in the direction everyone else was headed in, figuring there must be something of interest that way.

In no time at all I arrive in a massive, round room, a few students already standing in the middle. Again Alpha flies over my head, perching in one of the corners and watching silently. "What in the world has got you so curious?" I know he can't hear me, but I act like he can anyway, making my way to one of the walls as others start to file in.

"Well, judging by the number of people that need to get in here, I think I have a few extra minutes to myself." I take a seat and lean against the wall, already feeling my eyelids start to droop. I woke up early to get on the airship in time, and now seemed like a perfectly good place to catch up on some of my lost sleep. I nod off in a matter of minutes, falling asleep to the sound of other students making their way into the room.

Something nudges me awake and I hear the sound of a man talking into a speaker. Something about Grimm and the kids and education.

"Like I give a damn…" I laugh, ignoring whoever woke me up and fall back asleep almost immediately, completely disregarding the speech.

* * *

**Drake's**

A while later, once everyone had settled back down, I pulled up Pong on Alex's visor. I lost a couple of games, mainly losing points when I saw Rosa walk back into the room. She would come in quietly, without Sabre, and look at the faunus guy from earlier. She would then walk toward him, open her mouth, and then see me. Then she would close her mouth and leave the room. And then I'd lose a point. _Cheating A.I._This happened several times, until I just gave up and closed the game. I stood up, and walked over to get a better view of the news. As soon as I get a good view of it, it fades to nothing, and a hologram of a woman in an odd purple cape.

"Hmm, who's this?" I ask Alex.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh, okay then."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world" Glynda says, motioning as she did so, causing her odd purple arrow cape to flutter.

And with that, Glynda fades out, and Beacon Academy comes into view. A pillar of civilization surrounded by forest and grasslands, it stood near the edge of a cliff, overlooking the brilliant blue sea. Mountains surround this beautiful vista, not containing the beauty it encompassed, but making a border to protect from harm. And atop the tallest tower, a brilliant green light shined, like a great eye surveying its gorgeous surroundings. Rivers rush past and around the academy, anxious to topple from the cliff ledge and reunite with the sea. "Wow, would you look at that Alex? It's beautiful" I whisper to Alex. As we approached the majestic vista, there was a brief crackle.

"Upon landing at Beacon Academy, you will have one hour to get to the main hall. That is all" came a gruff voice over the hidden speakers. We approached the academy, toward a metal platform sticking out over the edge of the cliff. When we were close to the platform, the ship slowly, gracefully banked right, and we pulled up alongside the platform. The engines slow, and a set of doors open.

"Alright Alex, time to stretch our legs." I said, following everyone out of the airship. I cross the walkway that the ship deployed and step onto the platform. I immediately turned around, and grabbed the railing, looking down. Far below me, the sea crashed into the base of the cliff. "Actually Alex, do you see that? It looks like you can get down there on those." I murmured, pointing at a series of ledges that slanted down toward the bottom. "Pity we only have an hour, I'd love to go look down there. Ah well, there's always later." I say, lacing my fingers behind my head. I turned around, and came face to face with a blue eyed guy dressed all in gray. "Oh, hi. Weren't you the guy who was with the faunus back there?" I ask, pointing at the airship as it sailed away.

"Yeah, I was. I actually wanted to thank you for that."

"Eh? Why do you want to thank me?"

"Not many people stick up for the faunus. Most people just go with the flow and hate them based off of stories they've heard."

"My parents raised me not to listen to the faunus hate stories. Plus, we had some good friends who were faunus. Just like humans, there are good and bad faunus. I see how people judge the faunus without knowing them, and it only reinforces my habit of waiting till I know faunus and humans before I judge them. Name's Drake, and this is Alex." I said, knocking on Alex's forearm. "And you are…?" I asked, sticking my hand out.

"Donnie. Donnie Lee." he says, shaking my hand. "Anyways, we should probably get to walking or else we might be late."

"Agreed." I said, following him toward the academy. There was something about Donnie that I couldn't quite place, but I brushed it off as nerves.

"Soooo… Do you always talk to your armor or this just a special occasion?" he said with a chuckle.

"Alex? Yeah, I chat with him all the time. He doesn't say anything back, although I've been working on that. But Alex has been with me for years, and at some point I just started talking with him. To be honest, occasionally Alex makes better conversation than actual people." I reply, grinning beneath my helmet.

"So how long did it take you to make Alex? A couple months?"

"I've been working on him on and off for the past five years. For a while, he took the back seat while I worked on this bad boy" I say, pulling out Heaven's Wrath and spinning it in a quick circle.

"That's pretty cool. I have my baby right here." he says, pulling out a double sided scythe and spinning it around before collapsing it into a bo staff.

"Nice! But yeah, between school, working on Alex and Heaven's Wrath, and what not, I was running all over the place. Now though, with Wrath complete and living here, I can finally slow down a bit." I say, collapsing Wrath down and sliding it back into it's case, just as we enter the hall. I take my helmet off, and shake my head quickly, getting my hair out of my face. "I'll see you around, Donnie." I say, bidding him farewell before I slip into the crowd and snag myself a spot. Just then, Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon and the man who I first talked to after waking in that hospital bed six years ago, entered the room, accompanied by the lady in the purple arrow cape, Glynda Goodwitch. They walked through the crowd with ease, people moving out of their way as they approached. They made their way to the front, and made their way on top of the stage. Ozpin stood in front of the microphone, and seemed to spot me, raising an eyebrow in silent query. I nod, and a small smile crosses his face before vanishing, almost too fast to see. He clears his throat into the mike, and a hush falls over the crowd.

"Though few of you stand here before me today, numbers do not matter when you have purpose, drive. A hundred men without purpose will fall before a dozen who are driven. And while some of you may fall, as long as you are remembered by your comrades, your teammates, you will live on forever in their hearts and minds. And that is why you are here, is it not? You are here to gain the knowledge, and to acquire and perfect the skills needed, to live and make a difference in this world, ever preparing for war, for the opportunity to gain immortality. This is the first step" says Ozpin, calmly regarding the crowd before him. He then stepped back and allowed Glynda to take the mike.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation will begin. Be ready. You are dismissed." she said curtly, and followed Ozpin out of the hall. When she got to the entrance, she turned around. "If any of you have things to store, you may follow me to the lockers." she said, then left. I followed a couple other students after her for a while, until we got to a locker room. "These are your temporary lockers. Pick one, and enter one-one-one as the passcode. It should then prompt you for a new passcode. Go ahead and create your own code. This locker will be yours until tomorrow, when you leave." Glynda said, before clicking away. I grab myself locker #127, and enter the code, changing the code to 110712. I then open up the locker, and hang Wrath inside. I close my locker, turn around, and see that my suitcase had been delivered here, so I popped that inside my locker, after making sure all my stuff was still there.

"Alright Alex, we've got a bit of daylight left. Shall we go exploring? We don't have enough time for the sea, but I'm sure there's something else to look at." I say to Alex, waving back to Donnie, who had noticed me leaving.

So Alex and I wandered around a bit, trying to get a mental map of the school, and admiring the scale and architecture all around us. We couldn't find our way up into the tower that housed the emerald light, and the tower was smooth enough that I couldn't just scale it.

"Well Alex, it looks like we'll have to try for that another time" I said, standing on one of the dorm rooftops and looking up at the tower. Alex whirrs, and I turn around and plop myself down on the rooftop's ledge, sighing as I observe the sunset. "Yeah, you're right bud, it is beautiful." I said, hearing a door open behind me. It shuts, and I turn slightly to see someone walk off to the other side of the roof. Shrugging, I turn back toward the sunset, and sigh again at its majesty and Alex whirrs his agreement. The sun, framed in all its golden glory by the mountains, painted a myriad of colors across the clouds, from purple to a deep indigo to pink, with a wispy silver cloud cutting its way across. Alex and I sat there until the sun had disappeared behind the mountains, then made our way back down the side of the building, clinging to window sills and slowly descending with Alex's prototype hover boots a bit as needed. As the light faded, I made my way back to the locker room, where I stored Alex and bid him good night. That done, I made my way to the ballroom, and looked around.

The large room looked even larger with less than a dozen people inside it. I couldn't be bothered to look around for a sleeping roll, so I just sat down leaned against a wall and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Kurt**

I wake up to Sabre licking me in the face. I look around and see people starting to leave, so I follow them, while Sabre went back to Rosa. We go to the locker room, where we were given a code for a locker to open it. I pick locker #115 and put my bag into it. I keep my guns on me, just in case, and reset the code to 102013. I leave the room and head for the ballroom. I look around and see an open area near a corner and walk over to it. I lay down against the wall and fall into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Jay**

I wake up to the sound of everyone moving out of the room, my vision blurry as I watch them make their way out the door. I get up and follow them, taking a few moments to wipe the sleep out of my eyes as I stay in the back of the crowd.

After a few short minutes of walking we arrive in a large room, the floor covered in sleep rolls and blankets. Figuring I can choose whichever I like, I find one closest to the corner and lay down, falling asleep almost immediately after talking to a kid named Adam.

* * *

**Adam**

When it finally ends, I look around and see everyone leaving, so I follow them to the ballroom, through another set of doors and I enter a giant library and immediately start to look around, hoping to find something about semblances. After searching for a few hours and not finding anything, I go back and notice a set of stairs and go up them, which leads to a door that leads to the top of the school. I see someone else and go to the other side, hoping he doesn't see me and just wait for the day to become night. I notice that it's becoming dark, so I make my way back down the stairs and sit away from everyone else, and start humming _gunslinger_ by avenged sevenfold. I look around at everyone that's around me whilst still humming, I notice one that stands out and get up. I walk over to him, seeing as he's alone. He looks right at me as I approach him and notice he's nervous. I sit next to him.

"Hey" I said as I sit down.

"Hi" he says.

"So, my name's Adam. What's yours?"

" My name is Jay" he replied after a few minutes.

"So, what's your weapon?" I asked, keeping the conversation going.

" Why do you want to know?" he asked warily.

" I'm just curious" I said, rubbing the back of my head, embarrassed.

"Oh, ok. Well, my weapon is this" he says, pulling out a handaxe. "it's also a shotgun" he finishes, pushing a button, transforming it into a shotgun.

"Cool, I have my two swords. Say hi to Life and Void" I say as I pull my two blades, getting a weird look from him. "What?" I ask, confused.

"Why do you use two blades instead of a sword and shield combo?" he asked, curious.

" It's because I rather kill my enemy as quickly as I can, instead of dragging it out by having to block every time I can't parry their strike" I said with an air of confidence.

"But what if you lost both of your swords?" he asks, as though trying to burst my bubble.

"i would go for long range then" i say as i pull out my random assortment of throwing weapons ranging from kunais to senbon to throwing stars

"Oh" he says.

"So, what did you do to get into beacon?" I ask.

"I took the test and passed. What about you?" he asks.

"I took the test and I'm one of the best swordsman in my town, so they accepted me when I proved it to them" I say, hoping he wouldn't catch the lie.

He looks at me and smiles, saying "Cool, so when did you first start training with swords".

I mentally sigh in relief, and reply "Most of my life actually. I didn't make these till a few years ago, but I've used them so much that it feels like I've had them forever". I look at him and notice he's messing with his weapon. I decide to ask "How long have you had that?"

He looks at me with pride in his eyes. "I've had it since I was six" he says very happily. I look at him, shocked. "Most people create theirs at the age of ten. Why did you make yours so early?" I ask utterly confused.

"I made it early because I'm an orphan" he says sadly, making me feel like an asshole.

" Sorry man. I didn't know"

He looks up and says "It's ok, you didn't know. Its kinda of a touchy subject though".

"Do you want to talk about it or not?" I ask, wondering why I'm acting like this.

"No, I don't if that's ok" he says with sadness in his voice

"Okay. If you ever do, come find me. I'm here for my friends."

He looks up at me and asks "We're friends?". I nod, and he smiles at this and I get up to go to sleep.

* * *

**There you go our fans. I'm sorry if Jay's last part and Adam's last part don't match up right. We wrote Adam's part when FFWriter was still writing for Jay. If you got any questions ask away. We love to look at the reviews. Also tell us what you thought of it. Things are only gonna get more interesting from here on out. Stack, AHSora, TheLastGuardian, and Roland Out.**


End file.
